This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. While trials such as the Diabetes Prevention Program have demonstrated a significant potential for type 2 diabetes mellitus (DM) prevention through lifestyle interventions, a critical knowledge gap is whether such approaches can be implemented in the community. This study is a 300-participant randomized trial designed to test the hypothesis that a lifestyle intervention administered through a community-based diabetes prevention program will have a beneficial and clinically meaningful impact on: fasting glucose (primary outcome), physical activity, dietary intake, weight, and waist circumference (secondary outcomes), and other tertiary outcomes. An economic evaluation will be conducted to determine cost effectiveness. One trial arm will consist of a group-based intensive lifestyle intervention promoting healthy eating, increased physical activity and modest, yet achievable (5-7%) weight loss delivered in an early 6-month intensive phase followed by an 18-month maintenance phase. Lay Health Counselors (LHCs) will be utilized in the intensive intervention arm. The control arm will consist of an individual educational intervention that incorporates existing community resources that are available to assist residents in making healthier lifestyle choices. If the intensive intervention approach is cost-effective, this model can be disseminated to the thousands of U.S. communities with DEPs. Many chronic diseases are influenced by activity and diet. Our lifestyle intervention, if successful, should translate into public health benefits in areas other than type 2 DM, such as obesity, hypertension, cardiovascular health and cancer prevention, thus greatly multiplying the potential benefits for society and serving as a model for community-based health promotion programs.